customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Alice Crashes the Plane and Gets Arrested (Thevideotour1's version)
Alice Crashes the Plane and Gets Arrested is the 53rd episode in the sixth season of The Wacky Days. It originally aired on November 17, 1993. Plot Alice refuses to go to Las Vegas with her family, Uncle Daniel's family and Uncle Stanley's family for a vacation. Cast *Alice (Janet Veyts) *John (Bob West) *Lillian (Janice Karman) *Derek (Mitch Moran) *Ben (Neil Nicholson) *Kyle (Garrett Zuckerman) *Daniel (Jim Carrey) *Lisa (Meg Ryan) *Joe (Tristan Kersh) *Chloe (Shira Roth) *Stanley (Robert Wuhl) *Jennifer (Pia Zadora) *David (Leonardo DiCaprio) *Marissa (Tiffini Hale) *Bridget (May Allen) *Robert (Andres McKenzie) *Jason (Elijah Wood) *Morgan (Rebecca Wilson) *Freddie (Spencer Liff) *Sheila (Miley Cyrus) *Cashier in Duty Free Shop (Keanu Reeves) *Airline Agent at Seattle-Tacoma International Airport (Carol Farabee) *Captain Sam (John Cusack) *Captain Brian (Jack Black) Sound Effects Used *HollywoodEdge (Cartoon Trax Europe Edition), Roland UK - Animated Falling Whistle/Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN *HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Woman Screams 2/Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Woman Singl PE133601 (Heard once in a episode when she wants pizza when Alice screams the 1st time while flopping on the floor) *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 3 SS016503 (Heard twice in two episodes when Alice drops on the ground before flopping on the floor and screaming:) **The 1st episode that she throws a temper tantrum like this is in a episode when she wants pizza. **The 2nd episode she throws a temper tantrum above is in an episode when she wants to go now. *Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Glass PE110701 (Heard once when Alice smashes everything in the toilet with a hammer the 1st time) *Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Glass Sha PE110601 (Heard once when Alice smashes everything in the toilet with a hammer the 2nd time) *Hollywoodedge, Girl Screams Long Hi CRT028201 (Heard once in a episode when she wants to go now when Alice screams the 1st time while flopping on the floor) *Hollywoodedge, High Pitched Whistl CRT018103 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 (Heard once when Alice gets a hammer from the bathroom sink before she smashes everything in the toilet) *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 (Heard once when Alice takes Uncle Daniel's credit card) *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 (Heard twice in two episodes when Alice flops on the floor the 1st time:) **The 1st episode that she throws a temper tantrum like this is in a episode when she wants pizza. **The 2nd episode she throws a temper tantrum above is in an episode when she wants to go now. *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 (Heard twice in two episodes when Alice flops on the floor the 2nd time:) **The 1st episode that she throws a temper tantrum like this is in a episode when she wants pizza. **The 2nd episode she throws a temper tantrum above is in an episode when she wants to go now. *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057506 *Hollywoodedge, Rapid Cowbell Shake CRT048203 (Slide whistle only) *Hollywoodedge, Screams 3 Woman Singl PE133701 (Heard once in a episode when she wants pizza when Alice screams the 3rd time while flopping on the floor) *Hollywoodedge, Screams 4 Woman Singl PE133801 (Heard once in a episode when she wants pizza when Alice screams the 2nd time while flopping on the floor) *SKYWALKER GLASS, SMASH - LARGE WINDOW CRASH *Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, JET - EXTERNAL: IN FLIGHT 01 *Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, JET - MD-80: EXTERNAL: TAKE OFF *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, MUSIC - THEME 20: FULL MIX, PONDEROUS TO HITS (Heard once when Alice smashes everything in the toilet with a hammer) *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, MALE - MALE SCREAM *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Trivia Quotes Quote 1: *(on Saturday morning, we see a view of Alice's house and rooster crowing sound is heard in the shot) *(wipes to Alice sleeping in her bedroom) *(Lillian comes into Nick's bedroom) *Lillian: Wake up, Lillian. *(Alice gets up from his bed) *Alice: Mom, not again. Anyway, what's the news? *Lillian: Go downstairs and we will tell you. Quote 2: *John: Well, kids, today is the day that we go to Hawaii for a vacation. *Kyle: Yay! I have always wanted to go to Las Vegas! *Alice: No! I don't wanna go to Las Vegas! I wanna stay home! *Lillian: ALICE!! SHUT THE HELL UP!! NOBODY CARES!! YOU'RE GOING TO HAWAII WITH OUR FAMILY, UNCLE DANIEL'S FAMILY AND UNCLE STANLEY'S FAMILY AND THAT'S FINAL!! *John: ALSO, IF YOU GET 5 STRIKES, YOU'LL BE GROUNDED FOR 1 DAY!! *Lillian: Anyway, kids, let's go! *Derek, Ben and Kyle: YAY!!! *Alice: (weakly) Yahoo. Quote 3: *(fades to John driving the car) Quote 4: *John: All right, kids. Does anybody want a drink of water that we can buy from a shop? Because they don't have anything on the plane. *Alice: Well, actually, can we go to the restaurant and eat pizza? *Lillian: I'm sorry, Alice. I don't think we have time to go eat pizza. The flight is going to leave in 10 minutes. *Alice: (yelling like a spoiled brat) NO!!! I WANT PIZZA!!! I WANT PIZZA!!! I WANT PIZZA, PIZZA, PIZZA, PIZZA, PIZZA! I WANT PIZZA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! (drops on the ground and starts flopping on the floor and screaming) AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! AAAAAH!!! AAAAAH!!! *Lillian: ALICE!!! STOP THIS FUCKING BEHAVIOR RIGHT NOW!!! THAT'S IT!!! THIS IS STRIKE 1!!! 4 MORE UNTIL YOU'RE GROUNDED!!! Quote 5: *Lillian: Wow! This perfume smells so nice, but it is so expensive. It's $130. *Alice: I like this kind of necklace. I wonder how much it costs? Oh. It's $130. No problem. I'll just take Uncle Daniel's credit card. (approaches Daniel and takes his credit card) *Daniel: HEY!! *Alice: Hello. I would like to buy this necklace. *Cashier in duty free shop: Of course you can. That is $130. *Alice: (gives the cashier her credit card) Here is my credit card. *Cashier in duty free shop: Hang on a minute. You look way too young to have a credit card. *Alice: Well, you see, I'm going to a comic convention and I am Alice in a comic book. You probably wouldn't know it though. *Cashier in duty free shop: Oh, okay. Well, that will explain it. (gives Alice back her credit card) *Alice: Thank you. Bye. *Daniel: I really like those sunglasses. They will be perfect for when we get to the beach and they're only $10. I will go and buy these. But hang on. Where's my credit card? *Joe: And where's Alice? *Alice: YAY!! I GOT MY NECKLACE!! THIS IS GREAT!! *Daniel: Alice, what's in your hand? *Alice: Um, your credit card. *Daniel: What did you buy with it? *Alice: A necklace. *Lisa: And just how much did you spend on it? *Alice: Um, $130. *Daniel: THAT DOES IT, YOU PATHETIC SLUT!!! I'M CALLING LILLIAN ON YOU!!! LILLIAN!!! *(Lillian enters) *Lillian: OH, MY FUCKING GOD!!! ALICE!!! HOW DARE YOU SPENT $130 ON A NECKLACE!!! THAT'S IT!!! THIS IS YOUR 2ND STRIKE!!! 3 MORE UNTIL YOU'RE GROUNDED!!! Quote 6: *Airline Agent at Seattle-Tacoma International Airport: We are very sorry, but there's going to be a delay for flight 19 for 10 minutes. We are very sorry. Thank you. *Alice: Oh, shit! 10 minutes?! That is so damn long! I can't wait that fucking long! (drops on the ground and flopping on the floor, screaming) AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! I WANNA GO NOW!!! I WANNA GO NOW!!! I WANNA GO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! *Lillian: ALICE!!! STOP THIS FUCKING BEHAVIOR RIGHT NOW!!! THAT'S IT!!! THIS IS STRIKE 3!!! 2 MORE UNTIL YOU'RE GROUNDED!!! Quote 7: *(wipes to Alice, her family, Uncle Daniel's family and Uncle John's family going to the airplane) *Joe: LAS VEGAS!!! YEAH!!! *Lisa: Yeah, Joe! Are you excited for Las Vegas?! *Joe: YES!!! *Chloe: I'm excited, too, mom! *Lisa: That's great! *(Alice, her family, Uncle Daniel's family and Uncle John's family going to their seats) *(cuts to the airplane pilot preparing for takeoff) *Captain Sam: Hello. This is Captain Sam speaking. Please buckle up your seat belts. *(cuts to the passengers buckling up their seatbelts) *Captain Sam: We're ready for takeoff. *(airplane is ready for takeoff) Quote 8: *Alice: Hey, mom. Can I use the toilet? *Lillian: Of course it is. Do you know where it is? *Alice: Yes, at the front. *John: But there's one at the back. *Alice: But I saw someone go there. *Lillian: All right, but come back quickly. *Alice: Okay, mom. (goes to the bathroom) *(cuts to Alice in the bathroom) *Alice: I'm going to smash everything in the toilet. (giggling evilly) HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! (gets a hammer from the bathroom sink and smashes everything in the toilet with it) I gotta get outta here before everybody sees me) *(cuts back to Alice and her family in their seats) *Ben: Hey, dad. Can I use the toilet? *John: Of course you can, Ben. But the one in the back is taken so you have to go to the front. Make sure you come back quickly. *(Ben goes to the bathroom) *Ben: Hey! Why's there a hammer in the toilet and why's there weird marks on the toilet? The last person in here was Alice. I will go and ask her if she did this shit. (gets out of the bathroom to approach Alice) *(cuts back to Alice and her family (except Ben) in their seats) *(Ben approaches Alice) *Ben: Alice. I need to ask you a question. *Alice: Yes, what is it? *Ben: Did you smash the toilet up? *Alice: Uh...as a matter of fact, I did. *John: OH, MY FUCKING GOD!!! ALICE, HOW DARE YOU SMASH THE TOILET UP!!! THAT'S IT!!! THIS IS STRIKE 4!!! 1 MORE UNTIL YOU'RE GROUNDED!!! Quote 9: *(a few hours later, Captain Sam makes an announcement) *Captain Sam: Hello. This is Captain Sam making an announcement. The plane is going to be delayed for half an hour. We are very sorry. *Alice: NO!!! I DON'T WANNA WAIT HALF AN HOUR!!! I WANT THE PLANE TO LAND NOW!!! THAT'S IT!!! I'LL CRASH THIS STUPID PLANE!!! *(Alice approaches Captain Sam and Captain Brian) *Captain Sam: Little shit! You should not be in here! *(Alice throws Captain Sam off the plane) *Captain Sam: (screaming) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! *(Alice throws Captain Brian off the plane) *Captain Brian: (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAH!!! AAAAAAAAAAAH!!! OH, NO!!!